Why Do You Care?
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Phoebe Hudson never really found life interesting. Everyday was the same to her, wake up, go to school, go to work, come home to an abusive father. She never found real love from anyone or even a real friend. All she wanted was one person to care about her life. She never found a real point for it. That is, until she met Jason Todd.
1. Chapter 1

**The only thing I know about Batman is from the movies, just saying that now. So if you don't like it please be sweet. If you do like it please review.**

**In this story Dick Grayson is 24, Jason Todd is 19, Tim Drake is 16, and Damien Wayne is 11. So they are all in this story just at possible younger ages. So I hope you like it :)**

Chapter 1

"Miss Hudson!" My face shot up from my desk as my math teacher slapped it. He glared at me with what I call the eyes of evil.

"Sorry sir." I apologized.

"This is the third time this week in my class. If this happens again I am going to call your home." he growled.

"Yes sir." I sighed as giggles formed around the room. Yet again I'm the joke of it all.

"Better wipe up your drool Phoebe." laughed one of the football boys. I sighed and sunk down into my chair until the class was over. Thankfully this was the last class of the day. I darted away from the nightmare of a high school to work. I work at a library because it's peaceful, usually. When I got there a bunch of my co workers were huddled around a tv.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Shhhhh, check this out. The Red Hoods latest victim." said Charles, our syfy nerd.

"Red Hood?" I looked confused. He looked at me as if I had just lost my mind.

"Doi, I can't believe you don't know who he is. He's Bludhavens antihero. Check it out." he pushed me closer to the tv. I thought I was going to be sick to my stomach. The reporter talked about one of Bludhaven's crime bosses and how he was found bound and gagged in a warehouse with knifes stabbed into his hands, thighs, and feet. The camera also panned to a wall and on it, written in blood, it said ' Red Hood Was Here.' Then that part of the news ended and everyone went back to their work.

"Why was a torture scene such a big deal?" I asked Charles.

"Because, rumors say that the Red Hood is from Gotham and he may be showing his face around here again." he was almost giddy.

"Did your nerds tell you that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Laugh all you will. Red Hood is almost as big as Batman. Red Hood is known for being a antihero. He does good things like taking down crime bosses but he's very violent doing so. Who is he? Why does he do it? And why so violent? I have seen all news casts about the Red Hood and just like that last one he has a pattern of scaring people by writing ' Red Hood Was Here' out of the victim's blood."

"That just sounds sick to me. Why doesn't Batman just throw the dudes ass in prison, or at least Arkham."

"No one knows. That's the reason his mystery is so cool. Why doesn't Batman do anything about him." I couldn't help but smirk at Charles. He's so into this crap.

"Hudson, Carson, get to work!" shouted my boss as he walked in. Why he shouts in a library I'll never know. I sighed and went to sorting the books. Which to me is actually enjoyable because I can just go hide in the back somewhere.

"Phoebe, I'll be leaving early so I need to lock up." said my boss as he walked through the isles.

"Lock up? But sir we close at ten and I usually get off at seven." I tried to get out of it.

"Fine, if you want to be paid over time. Just lock up." he tossed me the keys and left. Geez, does anyone hear me when I speak? I am so invisible. I sighed and went back to work. I guess an upside to this is I don't have to go home early, not like anyone would notice.

People started to clear out around nine and I was pretty much left alone until ten when I locked up. Sadly I don't have a ride to I have to walk home. I started on my way. The wind was rushing through past me. It was getting really cold. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and kept walking. But soon I had this cold icy feeling that I was being followed. I slightly cocked my head enough to see behind me. I was being followed, two men were behind me. I picked up my pace just a little, if they did the same then I knew for sure they were following me, and they did speed up. So I picked up the pace even more and I saw two more men coming my way. So I quickly turned and darted down the ally, which was a very bad choice since it was a dead end.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Whats the rush sweetheart?" I turned to see the four men in front of me. I swallowed.

"No rush at all. Just trying to get home." I almost squeaked.

"Well, it's a very dangerous night out. Maybe we should walk you home."One of the men grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull it away but he started to drag me. I screamed and he slammed me against the wall.

"Shhh, no need for that." laughed one of them who slammed a fist into my stomach and knocked the air out of me.

"No need for that at all." one slapped me repeatedly. I kept trying to get away. Kicking and scratching was all I could do. I was soon a heap on the ground.

"Awww, maybe we should give her a hand." said one of the men as he pulled me to my feet and tried to take off my pants. I started to scream and throw punches.

"Help me!" I screamed. The man hit me again.

"Shut up!" they yelled. Soon the biggest one that was holding me fell to the ground screaming.

"What happened?" asked one. The man pulled a knife from his calf. Soon a creepy laugh started to echo through the ally.

"Come out who ever you are!" the biggest one yelled.

"Let me tell you my theory of you scumbags who decided to chase a homely librarian. My theory is you four have nothing better to do on a Tuesday night." the voice laughed.

"Come out now you bastard!" one yelled.

"As you wish." I could hardly see through the dark, but I did see a shadow start to move. One of the men then fell on all fours and started to whimper in pain. Then I heard a loud snap and the next guy was down, then the next. All that was left was the biggest man.

"Come out you freak!" he bellowed. Then I saw the shadow move in a little closer. The man ran for the shadow and he was down in seconds. Then all four of them ran screaming, or crawled.

"Ha, you call that a challenge." the voice laughed. I brought my knees to my throbbing chest. Not knowing what this man was going to do. Soon I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. They finally stopped about a foot away from me. I couldn't make myself look up. I turned my head and saw his feet. He had on muddy leather boots. He then squatted down beside me. I flinched as he reached a glove hand out to me and took a strand of my hair into his hand and started to fiddle with it.

"You ok?" I was shocked. Somehow that intimidating voice just got a whole lot, sweeter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter 2 :) I hope you like it so far and please be nice if you don't. Please review :)**

**P.S. in this story Jason has not killed anyone,yet.**

Chapter 2

"You ok?" I was shocked. I couldn't seem to make words come out of my mouth. Still couldn't even make myself look at him. He kept playing with my hair which I really didn't get.

"How about this instead, are you alive?" he mocked. I just nodded. "Ah so you do speak english." he laughed. There was a long period of silence before he spoke again. "Let me help you." he said more gentle. I finally made myself look at him and thought I was going to be ill.

"Red Hood." I said fearfully. Now I know why they call him that. For his red mask.

"Ah, so you have heard of me." I could almost feel him grinning.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, tears building.

"If I really wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now. By the way you have very lovely hair." he said still twiddling my auburn hair through his fingers. "Now, are you going to let me help you? I could just leave and let you walk home all alone. Even though that is how you got into this mess." He stood up and started walking away. I thought for a second about my father. It's late and he's probably in a mood.

"Wait." I squeaked. He stopped.

"Yes?" he said not even turning.

"Please." I said softly.

"Please what?" great, he's going to make me say it.

"Please help me." I asked. I could feel him smiling under his mask.

"As you wish." he came back to me. He bent down and picked me up bridal style. I winced at the slight pain I was in. "Sorry." he said and he started walking. He stopped at a motorcycle, which I'm hoping was his, and he put me on it in front of him and wrapped one arm around my waist and drove off. After driving for awhile we got to an apartment complex. He took me into his arms and walked in. He took me up the stairs eight floors. Which I'm shocked he could do that. He walked in one of the rooms and sat me down on the kitchen bar.

"I thought you lived in Bludhaven." I stated.

"I do, this is also my place. I live hear when I come to Gotham." he said as he took off his jacket. Revealing his guns. He took them off , removed his knives, and his bullet proof vest. All he really had on was a grey t shirt and jeans. He then started to root around in some cabinets and pulled out a first aid kit. He came back.

"Take off your shirt." he said.

"Pardon?" I asked shocked. He huffed.

"Or I could take it off. I just thought it was more polite if you did it." he said rudely. I glared at him and took my shirt off.

"Ohh, girls got an attitude." he laughed. I just rolled my eyes as he dabbed my cuts with alcohol. I winced tremendously at the pain. "Baby," he snickered.

"Shut up." I growled. He just laughed. I could feel his bare hands on my back.

"Some of these bruises are kinda old." he stated.

"And? What do you care?" I asked.

"I don't. You just don't peg me as much of a fighter." he said. Soon he was right in front of me. He was still wearing his mask. He gently touched my lower lip which was bloodied. It felt like my heart just hopped a few feet.

"You know there's a guy I work with that has a total man crush on you." I smirked.

"Really? How does that work?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think you fascinate him. Why you do the things you do." I said.

"Sounds like a freak to me." he said as he put the first aid kit away.

"He kinda is, but he has a point. Your the antihero. You do good things but in very scary ways. Why?" I asked.

"To make sure the ones who aren't afraid of me get afraid. Batman tries to strike fear into people but there are some who aren't afraid because he shows mercy."

"Some times mercy can be a good thing." It became silent. He walked to the window and looked out. The bat signal was shining. "Have you killed anyone before?" I asked nervously. He turned.

"No." he said coldly. He came a little closer to me. "But I have thought about killing some of those no good scumbags out there, I've traumatically and seriously injured a better part of them . Murderers, rapists, drug lords, why does batman let people like that still walk without showing them true fear?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance." I said softly.

"Ha, that's what I thought for awhile. But some people don't deserve the one chance they have." he said coldly. I could feel the pain radiating off of him. Someones hurt him and that's what made him this way. It became very silent. So silent I could almost hear buzzing. Finally he spoke up.

"You have three choices." he showed me my shirt with blood stains on it. "You could either A. Stay hear until I wash your shirt. B, wear one of mine and I'll just take you home, or C, go home in this and hope no one asks. Which do you choose?" I thought about my dad. If he noticed I was gone he would throw a tantrum. So I would choose B so I could get home quicker before my dad could possibly lose it.

"So you have normal shirts?" I asked.

"Duh, I don't wear this all the time." He opened his dresser and threw me a Led Zeppelin t shirt. I put it on and we went back down to his bike. This time I sat behind him and laid my head on his back and wrapped my arms around his waist as he drove me home.

We finally got to my apartment building. My window was on the fire escape so I could sneak in. The lights were off so I guess my dad was still asleep.

"Later." he said and drove off. I crawled into my bedroom window and flopped on my bed, which hurt like hell. I couldn't help but think of Red Hood. The way he talked, someone must have really hurt him. I sighed. But he saved my life, so maybe he's not as heartless as people say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :) I hope you like it, please review.**

Chapter 3

I woke up the next day to not my alarm clock, but my fathers stumbling around and something broke. I'd rather not know what it was. I sighed and glared at the clock. It was six thirty. My alarm would be going off in fifteen minutes. I growled and turned it off. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out my eyes and growled at the pain in my stomach. That's when I remembered last night. I was still wearing Red Hood's shirt to. I was kinda hoping it was a dream. I sighed and got up. My dad was sat down on his recliner. That's also when I found out what he broke, when I stepped on broken glass.

"Shit" I growled.

"Language." muttered my dad. Language my bloody foot. I hopped into the kitchen and propped my foot up at the sink and pulled the glass out with tweezers. I washed my bloody foot off and sprayed it with disinfectant, trying not to scream. I then rapped my foot with some gauze and washed the floor and picked up the glass. I wanted so bad to hit my dad with the broom, but he would hit right back. I went to take a shower and then I got dressed and left for school.

It was it's usual day. Boring and lifeless. I limped most of the time because of the stupid glass. Finally the day was over and I went to work. Charles was freaking out as usual. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to the tv.

"Red Hood's in Gotham!" he squealed.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, he beat the crap out of four guys in an ally. Apparently he saved some girl they were ganging up on." he paused for a moment and took in my bruised lip.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I was the girl he saved stupid." I said. He got all wide eyed.

"What!"

"Shhh!" rang from all over the library.

"What!" he said a little softer.

"I said I was the one he saved in ally." I groaned.

"Oh my, what was he like? Was he completely awesome up close?" he asked.

"Oh thank you for the concern Charles. I'm fine." I said sarcastic. "He's, I'm not really sure. Oh and by the way, I'm kinda scared with how you would act if I met batman."

"OMG! I would totally die." he squealed.

"Oh my." I sighed and walked off.

"Excuse me miss, could you help me?" I turned around to the man calling me. My heart felt like it was about to burst. Standing before me was a very attractive man. He was very well built. Tall, over six feet, broad shoulders, deep brown eyes, and chin length dark brown hair. He had on leather boots, grey jeans with holds in the knees, black shirt, and black leather jacket. I gulped.

"Sure." I squeaked.

"Well I was hoping to find a book or something on guns."

"We have an encyclopedia on guns."

"I'll take that." he smiled. He followed me to the encyclopedia. I handed it to him and he paged through it.

"Thank you very much." he smiled. He then followed me to the front and I checked him out.

"I hope you found what you needed." I said.

"I did thank you." he smiled and started to walk off, but he turned back. "Oh and by the way, has anybody ever told you that you have very lovely hair." he smiled and left. I could feel myself blushing now.

"He was cute." said Carey who was beside me.

"Ya." I smiled. His comment though made me think to Red Hood. It couldn't be him, could it? I sighed and went back to work. Finally work was over and I got someone to drive me home because I really didn't want to walk again. My dad was drunk again. He looked pissed at me when I walked in.

"Where have you been!" he snapped.

"Work." I said calmly.

"This late!" he growled.

"I always come home at this time." I kept trying to stay calm.

"No attitude." he growled and threw his beer bottle at me and it broke all over me. I tried not to cry.

"Yes sir." I walked slowly back to my room and broke down crying. I took my shirt off and put on one that didn't smell like beer, but I still smelled like beer. I sat on my bed and held a picture of me and my mom. It was taken five years ago, I was twelve. It was taken five months before the accident.

"Why wasn't it me?" I asked silently as I put the picture back down. I crawled out to the fire escape and just sat there staring at the moon which was rising.

"What's with the long face?" I got started by the voice of none other then Red Hood who was standing a foot away. I didn't even hear him.

"Please don't do that. What are you even doing here?" I asked sternly.

"Now now, no need for attitude." he laughed. "Just curious of how a librarian gets bruises."

"I thought you didn't care." I stated.

"I don't." he took a step closer. "Are you a drinker to?" he asked.

"No!" I growled. He put his hands up in defense and laughed.

"Easy tiger, you just smell like beer." he laughed.

"Do you want your shirt back or something?" I asked.

"Not if it smells like beer. Especially cheap beer. Do you not have good taste?" he asked.

"I don't drink!" I snapped. He just laughed.

"You are so much fun to piss off." he laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

"What am I to you a toy?" I asked angrily.

"More like a pet." I shot him a death glare. "Kidding, you just seem like you need some excitement. Your the one who preached to me about second chances, start taking your own words to heart and enjoy your first chance." he came closer and wiped my right cheek with his thumb. "And just so you know you are bleeding." he showed me his thumb and I could see my dark red blood on his thumb. I quickly brought my hand to my cheek.

"I fell." I said quickly.

"What ever you say." he could tell I was lying. "Later." He jumped over the side and landed on his feet and walked to his motorcycle.

"Thanks." I whispered as he rode off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I hope you like the story so far :) if you don't please be nice, if you do please review!**

**ok, Roy in this story is 21 and he is where Jason gets his alcohol from. Jason does drink a bit in the story, later. Also, Batman, Dick, Tim, and Damian will all be in this story to, later :)**

Chapter 4

It's been a little over two weeks since seeing Red Hood out on the fire escape. As usual, things went back to their usual boring selves. For once I had something different in my life, but that I guess was way to much to ask. The only thing decent that happened this week was my dad not coming home for two days. It was actually peaceful, until he came back, I swear he got even crankier.

It's Friday, schools finally over and I went to work. I went to the front desk to do some paper work and saw the guns encyclopedia. I remembered the guy who checked it out over two weeks ago. There was also three bucks taped to it for I'm guessing the late fee. I kinda wish I was here when he brought it back, oh well, my luck. Soon Charles left his post and ran up to me.

"Seen Red Hood lately?" he asked.

"Good grief no. Get on with your life boy." I snapped.

"Aw." he sighed and walked off. I almost had to try not to laugh at him. I swear it's a man crush. I sighed and went back to work.

Finally work was over and I hitched another ride home. Dad was in a mood of course. I tried to soothe him by making him dinner. I don't know what is getting him so angry, but I just hope he doesn't take it out on me.

"Can you believe this!" he snapped. He threw some bills at me. Way over due bills.

"No sir." I was trying to agree.

"They think they can do this!" he growled. He was starting to make me nervous. He then threw a plate at me and I missed catching it and it smashed. "You klutz! Can't you do anything right!" he screamed. He got up and slapped me.

"I'm sorry." I was close to tears.

"Are you crying?"

"No sir."

"You big baby clean up this damn mess!" he grabbed my neck and pushed me down. As I fell my head hit the corner of the table. I brought my hand to my head and felt blood. My head was killing me. I feel like he's going to kill me.

"Your as bad as your mother. Always thinking your superior!" he growled. Oh shit. I stood up and darted for my room. Slamming and locking it behind me.

"Get your ass out here bitch!" he growled banging at the door. That is not going to hold. I moved for the window but I collapsed. My head was killing me and my vision was blurring.

CRASH!

I heard my window break behind me then it opened. I heard footsteps coming to me.

"Miss me sweatheart?" I know that voice. Red Hood stood over me.

"You bitch open the door!" my father growled as he slammed into it.

"Oohh he sounds fun." laughed Red Hood. "Would you like me to take care of him?" I shook my head as tears streamed down my face. I can't stoop to his level. He just shrugged, then put me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He walked out to the fire escape and jumped. I held on for dear life.

"You fell me ass." he laughed. Joking about what I said the last time.

"Shut up." I cried. I tightly gripped his jackets. He just nodded. He put me in front of him on his bike. He wrapped one arm around my waist and drove off. My eyes slowly slapped shut.

**Jason Todd/Red Hood POV**

Her head lolled back and forth on the ride. I'm guessing she fell asleep. We finally got to my apartment. Great, second time I brought this girl beaten through these doors. I pray not to see a third. I groaned as I picked her up in my arms, this time I took the elevator to my room. I laid her down on the couch and got out the first aid kit. I pulled up one of her eye lids to get a better look at her eyes. Doesn't seem she has a concussion, but I could be wrong. I did know I would have to stitch her forehead. She flinched a little when I started which showed she could still feel. I bandaged her forehead and covered her with a blanket that was over the side of the couch. But before I could get away I noticed she had a death grip on my shirt.

"Stubborn girl aren't you." I smirked as I pried her fingers from me. I brushed her beautiful hair behind her ears and ran my fingers through it. I sighed and went into my room. I took my helmet off and through it aside. I ran my fingers through my own hair and growled. I shouldn't have listened to her. I could have blown that son of a bitches head off and ended the problem. But I'm saving that day for the joker and no one else.

I took off my jacket and changed into a grey t shirt and jeans with the holes in the knees. I walked back to the couch and just looked at her. I winced at the thought that popped into my mind about the joker. No one was there to save or protect him from the joker. No one at all. I sat by her and ran my fingers through her hair. Soon the front door opened and Roy walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. He motioned me to follow him into his room. I did so just to shut him up, and to stop any blame he would most likely give to me.

"What did you do!" he demanded. I smacked him over the head.

"Some friend you are! I didn't do anything. I saved her ass dude." I growled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to make sure your not being stupid and apparently you are!" I slapped him again.

"You have no faith. That girl in there was nearly killed by her father. Now stop throwing all the damn blame at me! You are as bad as Dick!" Roy held his words.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." I said sternly.

"Sorry, go about your business." he grinned. I snarled at him before leaving his room and going into mine. I fell back on my bed and growled. Why does everyone think everything is my fault?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I was on vacation so I couldn't write, but here is chapter 5 :) thank you so much for the reviews and I really hope you like how the story is going. I'm also telling you this now, I am making this a little more realistic, Jason Todd never died, but he got knocked into a coma. If you don't like it I'm sorry, if you do please keep reviewing :)**

Chapter 5

**Phoebe POV**

I woke up with a ripping headache. I tried to focus my eyes to where I was. I swear I'll scream if I'm in a hospital. I focused enough though to notice I was in an apartment and I know this apartment to. It was the Red Hoods. I sat up and looked around. Then I saw a man walking in. He was tall, looked to be about in his early twenties, scruffy dirty blond hair, ratty jeans and a grey shirt. I jumped which made him jump.

"Whoa! Easy now." he put his hands up in defense.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

"I'm Roy Harper, nice to meet you." he grinned.

"Are you the Red Hood?" I asked.

"No, I'm his roommate." I sat back down when he said that.

"Is he here?" I asked.

"No, he left a few hours ago. He should be back soon." he paused awkwardly. "Are you hungry?" he seems nice enough.

"No thanks."

"Do you want pain killers for your head?" he asked, almost trying to see if I was going to be tough. My head was killing me. I shook my head, which made it hurt more. He stood there and laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pain killers and threw them to me. "Ya you do." he grinned. He went to the sink and brought me some water and I downed the pain killers.

"Thanks." I smiled softly and handed him the glass.

"Sure." he put the glass down on the table. "So has he told you his name?"

"No, why? Want to tell me?" I was hoping.

"Nice try." he laughed. "You'll find out sooner or later I guess. I think he's taken some sort a liking to you." I could feel myself blushing.

"He saved me. Twice, does he do that often?"

"He does step in when needed, but he never takes people home with him."

"Aw, are you talking about me again?" we both turned to the window where Red Hood was crawling in. "So your awake. Hows your head?"

"I'll manage, thanks. But I thought you didn't care?"

"I care in a sense. From one beaten soul to another, I hate innocent people being beaten." So he does have a heart.

"Well, while I'm here, why don't you tell me your name. You saved my life twice." I smiled. He paused for a moment and I could hear him sigh.

"Fine." he came closer to the light and took his helmet off. I thought I was going to faint again.

"Your the attractive guy from the library!" I shouted. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

"Oh, so you think I'm attractive?" he smiled with a hint of a laugh.

"Don't get full of yourself. So what were you stocking me?"

"No, just trying to figure you out."

"So your a stoker."

"Call it part of my charm I guess." he took his jacket off and threw it aside. "Hey Roy can you get me the first aid."

"Sure." I looked a little closer and saw he was bleeding.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Grazing gun shot wound, sadly you distracted me and I forgot to put my armor on before leaving."

"Oh so this is my fault?" I almost growled.

"Yes, for making me save your ass again."

"Now when did I tell you to come and save me?" I growled.

"I think you've always needed saving. You just never knew how to ask. Thankfully I could tell." his smile turned a bit softer.

"Oh your terrible." I sighed and fell back on the couch.

"Thank you." Roy came back in and Red Hood took his shirt off. I could feel the heat rising now. He was beautifully built, I swore I saw no sign of any fat at all, but in the same way his muscles weren't big and bulky, they were beautiful. I could tell he's done this for awhile. He has a lot of bruises and scars. Roy cleaned off his wound and started stitching him up.

"Can't you come home without getting into trouble?" Roy asked.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he laughed. Roy hit him over the top of the head like an older brother would do to his little brother.

"You really are as bad as Dick." said Hood.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"His older brother." said Roy. Hood elbowed him. "What? She'll find out sooner or later."

"So you do have family." I said.

"My so called family gave up on me awhile ago." he almost sounded sad

"You know they didn't. You gave up on them" said Roy. Hood just fell silent. Roy finally finished and gave hood a new shirt.

"There was a question that was asked about you. Even I wanted to know. Batman, why hasn't he stepped in when it comes to you?" I asked softly. Hood paused as if to think of his words.

"Because he still thinks I can change for whatever reason." he finally said.

"You know him personally?" I asked. He nodded.

"You could almost call him my father." all fell silent in the room. His father? Who would ever have seen that coming.

"Where you-?"

"Robin? Yes." he cut me off. "I was the second Robin."

"So your older brother, was he the first?" I asked. He nodded. "So your brother is Nightwing." he nodded again. "What about the new Robin?"

"The baby bird? Ya, the old man didn't want a new Bird after what happened to me four years earlier, but Dick convinced him. The baby bird was already living with us for about a year at the time."

"What happened to you four years ago?" I asked nervously.

"The Joker kidnapped me and beat me to a bloody pulp, which knocked me into a coma for two years. But old man Bats didn't find me in the warehouse, one of his lovers did. Thalia al' Ghul found me and took me back to her island and kept me there until I woke up. The last thing I needed was waking up in the presence of a nut and her father." he fell silent. "I also didn't need to know that your so called father declared you dead after a year." Roy left the room. It was silent.

"I'm sorry." I finally spoke up.

"Whatever, doesn't really matter anymore." he shrugged. "I'm going to go shower, make yourself at home, or leave, whatever you want." he started to walk off.

"Wait." he stopped. "Whats your name?"

"Jason Todd."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, I hope you like it so far :) please review!**

Chapter 6

Jason Todd. Finally a name to put with the face. A name to show his humanity. His real name, not Red Hood. I sat on the couch awkwardly as Roy walked back in.

"Does he get hurt a lot?" I asked.

"Oh ya, but he's pretty good at handling it."

"How long have you two been roommates?" I asked.

"About a year."

"and you put up with him?"

"He's not that bad as soon as you get used to him."

"Aw, still talking about me?" Jason came back in wearing grey sweatpants and was still shirtless. I tried to not blush at him at the moment.

"What can I say. Your an odd ball." joked Roy.

"So, not to intrude but, where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"You can stay in Kory's room. She's out of town for a family reunion." said Roy.

"Her least favorite activity." said Jason.

"Why?" I asked.

"She hates her sister. She's a bit of a, well." Roy paused.

"A bitch?" I said.

"Yes," said Roy.

"But she's a feisty on." said Jason grinning.

"Dude, really? She's like five years older then you. That is sick. Kory would strangle you now." said Roy. "I'm going to call her and ask if its ok for you to barrow her clothes." Roy started dialing. Jason went back into his room and put on a black shirt.

"Ok, cool, thanks Kory." Roy hung up. "She said it was fine. She also hopes to meet you to."

"What's she like?" I asked.

"She's a bit of an odd ball in a sense. But aren't we all. Her room is down the hall." Roy pointed it out.

"Thanks, I'll probably head to bed. Later." I walked down the hall and into Kory's room. I liked it. There was almost a Gothic hippie look to it. I looked through her clothes and changes into a tie-dye tank top and purple sweatpants with black lace. I crawled into her bed and just stared at the ceiling. I swore I was dreaming. I look at who Jason was, what he told me. He went through hell, but for some reason he thought he should save me. What is my worth to anyone. I closed my eyes and laid on my side, drifting to sleep.

**Flash Back 5 years ago.**

**My mother and I were walking home from a late movie were were watching. Alvin and The Chipmunks, I had begged her for weeks to take me. It was about eight and we didn't have a car so we just walked. It was a beautiful night. We walked up to our house and mom unlocked the door. We walked in and mom stopped dead in her tracks. My father was sitting on the couch.**

"**Christopher." was all she said. I held my mothers jacket in my hands as I stood behind her. He was drunk.**

"**Cecilia. I've been waiting for you." he smiled and stood up.**

"**Phoebe dear, go to your room." my mom nudged me to the direction of my room and I darted. But I kept the door cracked and watched.**

"**What do you want Chris?" she asked.**

"**I want to take you both home C." he took a few steps to her, she backed up.**

"**I left for a reason Chris, your drinking." I saw my mom backing towards something, the phone.**

"**Please C."**

"**No." she swung a face at him when he came closer. She tried to run but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Her head had slammed into the wall. Blood followed her as she slid down the wall. My dad panicked and ran. I came out slowly.**

"**Mommy?" I cried, she wasn't moving.**

**End Flashback. Two in the morning.**

I woke up crying and screaming from my repressed memory. Soon the door was kicked open and Jason stood there, looking a little mad.

"You could knock!" I snapped, trying not to show him I was crying.

"No, you woke me up. You don't deserve me knocking." he growled.

"Get out!" I growled and threw my shoe at him. He stood there and took it. "Please get out." I broke and started crying. I sat back on the bed and laid my head on my knees. Soon I felt the bed sink a little as Jason sat beside me. We sat there silently without movement. Soon though I felt his hand running through my hair comfortably.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. I nodded. "You want to talk about it?" I shook me head. It went silent again. Next thing I knew he slipped one arms under my knees and one around my shoulders and took me out of the room. I gave up objecting to him, he wasn't going to listen anyway. I then noticed he took me into his room and laid my down on his bed and brought the covers over me.

"Your not trying to take advantage of me are you?" I asked. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I have nightmares now and again to. Nothing to be ashamed of." he sat beside me on the bed and started to stroke me hair. I swear he started braiding it to.

"Are you always like this?" I asked.

"I used to be with my little brother. Oddly enough after I first became Robin he had a hell of a time sleeping. Even though Dick was always the most comforting in the family. After he came home I slept in his bed for two weeks." I wasn't looking, but I could feel a smile creep onto his face.

"Why don't you go home?" I asked.

"I'm just not sure they'd want me back. Not after what I've done." he sighed.

"You never know, family is very odd." I said.

"You would know, your defiantly an odd one." he said.

"Look who's talking Hoodie." I laughed.

"Oohh, the girl has attitude. Go to bed stupid." he got off the bed and bent down closer to my ear. "I'll make it alright somehow. I won't let anyone hurt you again." he turned and left the door open and went into the living room.

"Thanks." I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alot more drama in this chapter. This one has to be my favorite so far. There will be more Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Damien to come. I really hope you like the story so far. Please Please Please review :)**

Chapter 7

**1 week later.**

"That witch!" a loud yell came from the front door as it flew open. Roy and I jumped and Jason fell off the couch. Coming in was a petite red head. She wore grey skinny jeans, a purple blouse, and tall black heels.

"So Kory, have a good trip?" asked Roy with a small quiver in his voice.

"No! My sister! She's a a-!" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"A witch?" I asked nervously.

"Yes!" she then stopped her rampage when she saw me and squealed. She ran at me and hugged me.

"Can't breath." I muttered.

"Now now Kory, no crushing the guests." said Jason. She let me go.

"Oh please forgive." she smiled. "Your just so pretty. Now I know why Jason likes you so much." she grinned. I blushed uncomfortably. Jason coughed.

"Never said anything like that." he couched again and started drinking.

"Really dude? It's ten and your already drinking" snapped Roy. Jason just shrugged. I wanted to throw something. I know Jason drinks, I just wish he wouldn't. Kory took my hand and led me back to her room.

"He only drinks when he's stressed. He's not really the violent type when drunk. Or at least to girls. He gave Roy a bloody nose once." she trailed off.

"He's terrible when he's drunk." I sighed.

"Hey Phoebe, you may need to come see this." Roy knocked on the door. We walked in to the living room and Jason was brooding over the TV.

"_So again, last week 17 year old Phoebe Hudson was kidnapped. Here is her father."_ I felt sick as soon as he walked up.

"_Just want my daughter back, please. The man that took her is very violent."_ He showed stitched spots on his head.

"I never touched him!" growled Jason as he threw his beer bottle at the wall. He's already drunk.

"Jason!" Roy growled. Jason sat on the floor and pouted.

"I wish I did do something now." he growled. He got up and stormed into his room and slammed the door. Almost like what you would think a child would do. Roy sighed and fell back on the couch and Kory looked morbid.

"What's wrong with him? Besides that he's drunk."

"Something like this will send Batman looking for him if he figures out it was Jason and you know they have a rocky past with each other."

"Great." I muttered. "Oh and while I'm thinking about it. Why does Jason drink? He's nineteen so how does he get the drinks?"

"I buy them for him. I'm twenty one." said Roy.

"You? Why?" I asked.

"Because if I don't he's going to get someone else to. Which means he could get even more stupid then he already is. If I buy them it limits how stupid he gets."

"Fair enough. Why does he drink though?"

"Why does anyone? He does it to take away his stress and pain." said Roy. "and I know this question has been rattling your brain since you got here. Why did we become friends. I met him when he first became the Red Hood. We were in Bludhaven. I got shot and he saved my life. Later I saved his life, about five times. We soon became partners. Look, Jason may be obnoxious, impulsive, and a bit of a sailor when he drinks, but when he finds something or someone he cares about he will stick his neck out for them."

"Like what he did with me?" I asked. Roy nodded. "What about you?" I asked Kory.

"I'm friends with Roy's wife. After I became homeless I met Roy and moved in."

"Roy your married?" he blushed.

"And expecting a child." said Kory. He blushed even more.

"You dog." I grinned. Soon Jason came back in, wearing his Red Hood attire.

"I'm going out." he said Roy stood up.

"Dude, it's daylight. What are you-?" he paused. "No, don't you dare." he growled.

"I'm not! Where is your faith in me?" he snarled.

"I always have faith in you dude but not when your drunk." Jason then turned to me and then back to Roy.

"I just need some air." he crawled out the window and up to the fire escape.

"Roy, maybe you should go after him." suggested Kory. Roy nodded and ran back to his room. He came back about fifteen minutes later wearing a black domino mask, black boots, cargo pants, a red shirt under a tan jacket, and on his back was a red bow and some arrows.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Thank you." he smiled. "Kory, watch the doors and don't let anyone in. Turn off all of the lights." Kory nodded and Roy ran out the fire escape.

"Do you have a cool costume?" I asked. Kory giggled.

"I wish."

**12 hours later. 10 o clock PM.**

Kory and I were still awake. We were in her room, with only the light of her lamp. She sat on her bed drawing and I was on a cot beside it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's been twelve hours and they're still not back." just as I said that we heard footsteps. Kory shot up and grabbed a bat and I followed behind her to the living room.

"Kory put the bat down." the voice was Roy. Kory turned on a small light. Roy looked exhausted.

"You didn't find him?" I asked. Roy shook his head and collapsed on the couch.

"Just go to bed. I'll go back out tomorrow if he doesn't come back tonight." Kory and I went back to our room.

**4 hours later. 2 o clock AM.**

**CRASH!**

I jumped out of bed and fell flat on my face. Kory helped me up and we ran into the living room. Roy was on the ground by the shaking body of Jason. Roy took off his helmet off slowly.

"What happened?" I was on the brink of crying. Jason sat up a little, still shaking. He quickly drew a gun from his holster and pointed it at a dark corner.

"Get out." Jason groaned. Shaking, he started coughing.

"You won't shoot me Jason." coming out of the shadows were three figures. Who I could tell were Batman, Nightwing, and Robin or was it Red Robin now?

"Try me." he coughed, I could see blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. Roy quickly took Jason's jacket off and his shirt was covered in bloody. He lifted it up and I thought I was going to faint. Two bullet holes, one in his shoulder and one in his side. I fell to the ground crying and Kory wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Jay, you need medical attention." Nightwing came forward a little. Jason still didn't drop the gun.

"I know you think I kidnapped her. That's why you followed me." He grinned slightly.

"Didn't you?" asked Robin. Jason shook his head.

"I saved her. I told her she could leave if she wanted to. Her father was beating her and I intervened." he started coughing again. Next he threw up and started wheezing. He hunched over and I broke out of Kory's arms and crawled to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried.

"You can not die, do you hear me! Not you." I cried.

"Your such a big baby." was all Jason could say.

"I know." cried. "Please put the gun down and get help. Please live, for me." Jason started to twiddle with my hair again. He put the gun down.

"Whatever." Heput the gun down. Nightwing came to him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Easy there Dickie," Jason laughed, still couching.

"Don't make me drop you."

"Love you to." Nightwing was out with Jason. Before Batman and Robin left I jumped up.

"Please let me come with you!" I blurted out. The two shared a look.

"Alright." Robin took my hand and we were out the fire escape to his motorcycle.

"You two can come to." said Batman to Roy and Kory. They followed down to Roy's bike. Batman got to the batmobile where Nightwing was trying to keep Jason breathing. Robin got on his motorcycle.

"If you hang with Jason then you shouldn't have a problem with these." I nodded and got on the bike and wrapped my arms around his waste.

"Will he be ok?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said sadly. The batmobile drove off and we followed. I tightened my grip around Robins waste. I laid my head on his back and closed my eyes.

"Please live, please live, please live, please live." was all I could say.


	8. Chapter 8

**YES! Thank you sooo much for the awesome reviews. I am having a blast with this story. Here is chapter 8, please enjoy :)**

Chapter 8

We got to the batcave. Oddly enough I kinda like it. A cool breeze flew through the cave. Bats flying around over head. Robin pried me off of his waste and led me to a couch. He then helped Nightwing get Jason out of the batmobile. He wasn't moving. I thought I was going to be ill. They laid him down on a table. Soon another man came down, he looked like a butler. He stopped when he saw me, but Batman told him to keep walking. Soon Roy and Kory rode in.

Batman and the butler pulled out some surgical tools. When they started working Jason started yelling. I guess they thought he was unconscious. I started crying again. I hate hearing him in pain. Batman started yelling at Nightwing to go get something. He came back and injected Jason with something and he was out. Robin then ran off and came back with a blood bag. Ya, I'm going to be sick. I stood up and walked slowly towards the table. They got the bullets out and started to stitch him up. But the calm feeling I had faded when I heard a machine wailing.

"No heartbeat, he's flatlineing!" yelled Nightwing.

"Robin, get the paddles. Nightwing start CPR." They both nodded. Nightwing stood up on a stool and started doing CPR. Robin came back and charged the paddles.

"OK move." Robin jumped up. "Clear!" he pressed the paddles on Jason's chest. His body jumped a bit, but still no heart beat. "Ok again, clear!" still nothing.

"Please don't leave me!" I cried. My knees gave out and I was on the ground and all went black.

**A little later.**

"Come on girlie, time to get up." I heard a voice calling me. I thought it was an angel for a minute. My eyes fluttered for a minute. When I focused I saw it was Nightwing. He was knelt down beside me. He wasn't wearing his mask so his deep blue eyes were visible behind his scruffy black hair.

"You good?" he asked. I didn't answer him at first. I looked at the table and Jason wasn't there. I sat up so quick that I got dizzy again. Nightwing put his hands on my shoulders.

"Easy girl. He's ok, we got his heart going again about thirty seconds after you collapsed." he kinda laughed a bit on the last part. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Great, I couldn't wait another minute I guess."

"Your fine, just in shock." he stood up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me up. "Dick Grayson." he smiled extending his hand.

"Phoebe Hudson." I shook his hand.

"Tim Drake." Robin jumped in wearing street clothes. A black Led Zeplin shirt and jeans with holes in them. I shook his hand to. I looked around.

"Where's Roy and Kory?"

"Upstairs raiding the kitchen." laughed Tim.

"Drake! Grayson! Why are the weirdo's in the kitchen at this early hour!" A kid looking to be about ten or so came down. Tim and Dick just rolled their eyes. The kid stopped and looked at me. "How on earth did that scum Todd score this?" he asked. I just blushed as both Tim and Dick slapped the kid on the back of his head.

"I know you wished you could have finished Jason off but be nice for five seconds. Phoebe, this is Demon... I mean Damien." Tim grinned.

"Watch it Drake." he growled.

"Or what?" They both glared at each other.

"Ok you two that's enough. Damien go upstairs and find some other way to entertain yourself. That doesn't involve murdering Jason or his friends." said Dick. Damien rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

"Well he's delightful. Jason didn't tell me about him." I said.

"For good reason to I'm guessing." said Tim.

"Come on, lets head upstairs because it is." Dick paused and looked at his watch. " Four o clock in the morning. Tim take her upstairs I have to get out of these." I followed Tim up the long staircase and into the mansion.

"Holy crap this is Bruce Wayne's mansion." my mouth dropped.

"Yep, did Jason not tell you?" he asked.

"Nope, I never really asked either. For some reason this doesn't surprise me either." I followed Tim into the kitchen where Roy and Kory were pigging out. The butler was over the stove cooking.

"Hey Alfred, this is Phoebe." Tim introduced me to the Butler.

"It's a pleasure to meet to Miss Phoebe."

"Nice to meet you to. What are you making?"

"Pancakes, since apparently we are starting the day at four." he seemed so calm with that to. I sat beside Kory at the bar.

"Hey, hows your head?" asked Kory.

"Fine, now knowing I could have waited another minute and Jason's heart would have been back to normal." Roy snickered between his bites. I leaned over and hit him over the head.

"Ow, I think Jason is rubbing off on you." he moaned.

"Actually, I think she's rubbing off on Jason." Bruce Wayne walked in. Already wearing a white button down shirt, a black tie, and dress pants. My mouth dropped.

"Souvenir?" he threw a plastic bag my way. It had two blood covered bullets in it.

"I'd rather not." I choked out. He smiled and took the bag and tossed it out.

"So is Jay going to be ok?" Roy asked.

"He will be. I put him back in his old room. And you two can go pick a room if you want to stay until Jason recovers." the two's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" they both took off down the hall. Bruce sat beside me.

"Jason has a spare room next to his if you want it. It's up on the second floor."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Kory will probably go back to their place for clothes, but my girl friend has some clothes hear if you want to borrow them." said Tim. I nodded.

"But you may have to beware of Damien. He's a bit of a snoop." said Dick coming in.

"I am not Grayson. Take that back." growled Damien as he came in.

"He also lies so watch out for that." Damien just growled.

"Bruce, Damien going to murder me in my sleep." whined Dick like a child would.

"I would lock your door then." all of the sudden Damien was gone and all you could hear was creepy giggling echoing through the house.

"Does he do that a lot?" I asked.

"Yes." Bruce and Dick answered.

"Great." I was a little scared now.

"You'll be fine, Dick won't, but you will." said Tim.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." I followed Dick through the mansion up to the second floor. He opened a bedroom door. The room was huge. Two closets, a monster sized bed, a window, a desk, and a dresser.

"Ok, my room is down the hall and take a left, first door on your right, Tim's room is over there." he pointed four doors down on the opposite said of the hall. "And Roy and Kory, I have no idea yet."

"Thanks." I said softly. I looked at the door next to mine. Jason's room. I wanted to go in, but there was something telling me not to. Dick placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He's going to be ok." he smiled. I nodded. " Just yell if you need me." he squeezed my shoulder and walked back to his room. I walked into mine and shut the door. I sat on the bed and fell back. I sighed.

"Damien you little beast get out of my room!" I heard Dick yelling. Soon I heard running down the hall and Damien laughing. I couldn't help but laugh. I am sitting in the house of the family Jason gave up, but it looks like they still haven't given up on him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 :D I hope you like it so far and thank you soooooooooo much for the reviews. and to answer Firefly1939's question, I update every day or every other day. I will try to get another chapter out today because I will be away from a computer until next monday. Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 9

I never actually fell asleep. I just laid there staring at the ceiling. I turned over and looked at the clock. It was eight thirty. I sighed and got up. I stopped outside of Jason's door. I wanted so badly to go in there. I touched the door, then backed off. Maybe tomorrow. I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Phoebe, would you like some breakfast?" asked Alfred.

"No thank you. I'll just raid the fridge."

"As you wish." he left and I went through the fridge.

"Morning." Kory came in and hugged me.

"It's early Kory, can't breathe." I choked out. She released me.

"Sorry." she smiled. "I went by our place to get you some clothes. We'll probably head back tomorrow. You can stay here though if you want."

"Ya, I want to stay."

"Ok." she smiled and skipped off.

"Now why would someone as pretty as you stay for Todd." I got startled by Damien who was hanging off the pan rack.

"Damien!" a baseball came flying and smacked Damien and he fell off. Roy walked in and grabbed the ball.

"Your going to pay for that Harper." snapped Damien as he scampered off.

"Wow that kid is something else. How old is he?" I asked.

"Eleven, even though he's actually very mature for his age. So, sleep well?" he asked.

"Didn't actually sleep."

"To busy thinking of Jason? Did you go see him?" he asked.

"No, I can't seem to make myself go in there." he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand that. He'll be fine. Well, I have to head out and meet Jade, later." he left.

"Do you drink coffee?" Bruce Wayne was the next one to come in. I shook my head, then I spoke up.

"Why are you letting me stay here when my father is looking for me? Aren't you supposed to abide by the law?"

"In some cases yes, but not in this. I saw that Jason was telling the truth that your father was beating you. So, your not going back to him and you seem to be doing a little bit of good towards Jason. He never lowers his gun at me."

"He told me what happened." I said. Bruce sighed, then turned to face me.

"I tried to save him. I honestly did. There was no sign of him being dead or alive. His blood was everywhere, but no body."

"But you declared him dead."

"I didn't want to. Everyone told me after a year that I should. I was still grieving his loss. I didn't even think that someone could have taken his body to save him."

"Who saved him?" I asked. I took a sip of juice.

"Damien's mother." as soon as he said that I started choking.

"His mother?" I asked still choking.

"Yes, Thalia al' Ghul, and her father Ra's. He felt responsible that Jason almost died, because he paired up with the Joker. Then the Joker went off by himself, took Jason, and beat him senseless. Thalia must have gotten there before me and before the bomb went off. In some way I should thank her for saving his life. Even though it was her father's fault to for trusting the Joker."

"Jason told me he was mad at you for not killing the Joker. Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw Jason for the first time last year. He was angry that I let the Joker live after that day. He just doesn't understand that if I kill the Joker I'm no better. Even though after that day, that's all I wanted to do. When I finally found the Joker, I put him in a body cast for half a year." he trailed off. I could tell that he cared for Jason. I could tell that it hurt him when he thought Jason was dead.

"I'm sorry." was all I could say.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he said calmly.

"Jason still holds some of your standers. He may be very gory, but he hasn't killed."

"He still want's to kill the Joker. If he ever breaks out of Arkham, I will have to go head to head with Jason. The battle I hope to never see."

"Is that why you won't put him in Arkham? Because you think he can change."

"Yes, I always try to have faith in him. I also won't put him there because the Joker is in the same building, and that won't end well." he kinda smiled at that last part. He then checked his watch. "Well, I have some work to attend to. Tim is at school so he won't be back until three, I think Dick's still here, Damien is who knows where, and Alfred is here. So make yourself at home."

"Bye." I said. He turned around before leaving.

"Go see him." he finally said. Then left. He was right. I wanted and needed to go see him. I went upstairs and slowly went into his room. He didn't look that bad. He was still out. Laying on his back. He was shirtless, his side and shoulder her bandaged up. He had an IV in his right arms that led to a blood bag.

Call me a snoop, but this was his old room. I looked around. You could tell he hasn't been in here for awhile. It looked still like a young teens room. Led Zeplin posters on the wall, of course. He also had some Creed posters, Evanescence posters, and Metallica posters. He also had a few pictures on his nightstand. One of the pictures was of him and Dick. Jason looked to be about thirteen and he was on Dicks back. Dick looked to be about eighteen. The next picture was with Tim. The picture must not have been taken long before the accident. Jason was fifteen and Tim was twelve. Jason was laying back on his bed and Tim was laying beside him. There was another picture, with Damien. Damien had to be seven and Jason fifteen. Damien was on the ground screaming and Jason was sitting on top of him laughing. The last picture was of him and Bruce. It wasn't taken long before the accident either. It was like the picture of him and Dick. Jason was on top of Bruce. Then as I was putting that picture back down I saw another picture with no frame. It was with Bruce again. Jason looked to be about eleven, maybe twelve. Him, Bruce, and Dick were all sitting on one of the couches in the living room.

"That's one of my favorite pictures." I wheezing voice said. A tear streaked down my cheek.

"Jason."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm backkkkkk! Here is chapter 10, I hope you like it and please review :D**

Chapter 10

"Jason." I smiled a the half awake man. Tears just streaking down my face. He reached up a hand and whipped the tears away with his thumb.

"Stop crying stupid. I'm really not worth it." he coughed.

"Shut up." I choked out. "Or I'll get Damien in here."

"Don't joke like that." he coughed. " So liking mansion life?" he changed the subject.

"So far so good. Only been here for a few hours though."

"Are Roy and Kory still here?"

"Roy had some business, but Kory is still here."

"Business in Roy terms is dealing with pregnant Jade." he smirked and winced at his pain.

"You got shot and yet your still making jokes."

"I've been through worse, trust me." It was silent for a moment. He looked deeply at me. "What?" he asked.

"What what?" I asked back.

"You know what. You want to ask me something. So spit it out."

"Why did you give them up?"

"Oh here we go." he was getting mad.

"Just answer me Jason." I snapped. He eyed me after that out burst.

"Because they don't see things like I do. When I was out they totally forgot about me!"

"No they didn't. They still care, Bruce still cares." I went a little softer. "What do you mean they don't see things the way you do. Just because Bruce won't kill the Joker."

"He almost killed me Phoebe! He doesn't even seem to care!"

"He does care! I saw the look in his eyes. That day hurt him, but he didn't kill the Joker because he isn't like the Joker. If he kills the Joker, or if...you kill the Joker. Then your no better then him. Stay Jason, please." silence flooded the room. I could tell I just hit a nerve.

**Two weeks later.**

Jason and I haven't really said much to each other. He was able to leave his bed after four days, but he rarely said anything to me. But he could have ran as soon as he could walk, but he didn't. He stayed in his room or in the Batcave most of the time. I asked Dick one day and he said Jason took refuge in a corner of the cave. I would see him a few times going in and out of the kitchen. He did smile at me once, if that meant anything. Jason did sound back to his old self as he would growl at Damien.

**3:30 pm.**

Tim came home from school with a petite blond. Very beautiful and bubbly. He introduced us.

"Phoebe this is my girlfriend Stephanie. Steph, this is Phoebe."

"Nice to meet you." we shook hands.

"You to."

"Damien you demon child!" Jason's yells echoed through the house. It even made Alfred twitch. Tim sighed.

"I better make sure Jay doesn't kill him." Tim darted.

"So, I heard you are a friend of Jason's." said Stephanie.

"I'm not to sure about that anymore." I sighed.

"Don't worry. Jay can be very hard headed sometimes, but he'll come around."

"I don't know. I really hit a nerve this time." she placed a hand on me shoulder.

"What I hear is that he cares something for you."

"I don't know at the moment."

"Damien!" we both jumped as Tim and Jason took off after Damien down the hall. The little monster laughing the entire way.

"The little one is something else." I said.

"You haven't met his mother." laughed Stephanie. Soon Bruce got home with Dick. Jason and Tim were still hunting down Damien and Roy and Kory came by for a few minutes.

**Later in the main living room...**

It's about ten at night and Stephanie and I were just scrolling through the TV guide. There's a reason I don't watch TV this late, there is nothing on.

"Find anything?" Tim asked coming in.

"Nope." said Stephanie. We kept going through the guild. One thing caught Tim's eye on one of the news channels and he made us scroll back.

"_This just ends, the Joker has broken out from Arkham Asylum earlier today. Sources says he had outside help. So be on high alert. The Joker is armed and dangerous. Thank you." _it ended and Tim just turned the TV off. We were all in shock. The thing that broke us out of our shock is when Tim spotted Jason at the doorway. He had been listening. He turned around and started walking.

"Jason!" Tim took off after him and so did we. Dick stepped in and cut Jason off at the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The Joker broke out of Arkham." said Tim. Dick instantly eye balled Jason and he went for the batcave. We just followed. Down there he put his Red Hood uniform on.

"Jason you can not be stupid." said Dick sternly.

"I'm not. I'm doing what I need to do." he glared at Dick. He went for his motorcycle to start it up.

"Wait!" I shouted. He stopped, not even to look at me.

"Please Jason don't do this." I pleaded.

"You don't get it." he growled.

"Yes I do, my father killed my mother. So don't you dare say that I don't get it." I snapped back.

"This isn't your problem!" he shouted.

"Yes it is! Because before you came along all I wanted to do was kill myself. I had nothing on earth. My father beat me, my mother is dead, I have no friends. But then you came along. You showed me that there was something else. You pushed me to keep living. You could have died that day with the Joker but you didn't, because it wasn't your time." I paused to take a breath. "Jason, you are rude, obnoxious, sarcastic, and you drink and curse like a sailor. And..." I couldn't make myself finish my sentence.

"And what?" he demanded. I still couldn't answer. Tears just burned down my cheek "Spit it out stupid!" he snapped.

"And I love you!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, this is probably my favorite chapter I have written so far. I really hope you like it, and thank you for all the amazing reviews.**

Chapter 11

"And I love you!" as soon as I said that I clamped my hands over my mouth. I can not believe I just said that. Not that it wasn't true. I just can't believe I just said that. Jason still didn't look up. Dick, Tim, and Stephanie took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry." Jason finally said. His voice was calmer, but almost sad. "But I'm not worth it." as soon as he said that he put on his helmet and drove off.

"I have to go after him. Tim call Bruce." Dick quickly put on his Nightwing costume and left. Tim ran to the computer and messaged Bruce. Stephanie came to my side.

"It'll be ok." she said calming.

"I just don't want him to kill." I was almost in tears. Stephanie rubbed my shoulders.

"I know. We'll find him."

"Ok, I told Bruce what Jason's doing. I'm going to suit up and follow Dick. Steph, you can suit up and come with us or stay with Phoebe." Tim ran for his costume and I gave Stephanie a look.

"Batgirl, guilty." she grinned. "Well kinda. I'm also the Spoiler."

"Nice." I smiled slightly.

"I'll stay here with you though if you want."

"Thank you, but no. They need all the help finding Jason. I'll be fine."

"Ok." she ran and got dressed into her Batgirl costume and left.

"Ya right I'm staying here." I ran back upstairs to find Damien. "Damien?" I called.

"Yes?" I jumped as he appeared behind me.

"Can I ask your help in something?"

"Depends on what it is." the eleven year old started walking circles around me.

"Well it may involve pissing off everyone in your family." he stopped and looked at me. He gave me a devilish grin.

"I like that risk. What do you need?"

"I need to find Jason."

"Ahhh, now there's a challenge. But not to big for me. Come with me." I followed the short Wayne down stairs. He pulled up a chair in front of the main computer and started working. I really wish I was this smart at eleven.

"Master Damien, what are you doing down here?" called Alfred from upstairs.

"Playing Angry Birds Alfie!" he shouted back. I just snickered. "Alright, something those idiots didn't think about is that all the bikes have trackers on them. My father put them there. Todd has found the tracker more then once so father just gave up trying to hide it, but little did he know that I put a new tracker on Todd's bike." he grinned. He finally pulled up the screen showing the moving trackers. One tracker was leaving Wayne Enterprises, must be Bruce. Three of them were in a row then split, Dick, Tim, and Stephanie. The last was way out there, must be Jason. He must have lost them.

"Ok, I'm going after him. Have any extra costumes?" I asked. Damien just gave me a look.

"Well yes, we have an extra Batgirl costume that belongs to Cassandra and the Spoiler costume. But are you stupid!"

"No, now where is the Spoiler costume?" Damien sighed and pressed a button that made a case rise up. It opened and showed the Spoiler costume. The whole thing was purple, which was my color. It was a purple unitard that covered from neck to ankle. I put on the black boots , mask, and robe. I put the hood over my head and put on the utility belt. Damien just stood there shaking his head.

"What? Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Well that would be disobeying my father which is truly wrong. I shouldn't even be showing you this. Stephanie will most likely have my head." I just stared at him. "But yes." he darted off and came back in a smaller Robin costume.

"Nice." I said.

"Father doesn't know I have it."

"Very nice." I smiled. I then went for the next bike. I hopped on the front and Damien hopped on behind me.

"Why are you not afraid?" he asked.

"Of what?"

"Of getting in trouble with my father, or Stephanie, or dieing."

"Oh trust me, I am terrified of your fathers wrath. But I have to much to lose to sit back and watch. And I told Jason I love him and he didn't answer me."

"Wow, you have bad taste in men." said Damien.

"Shut up or I'll leave you here."

"Do that and I'll tell father." I could feel his evil grin.

"Fine." I moaned and rode off.

**Bruce POV.**

The last thing I needed was The Joker out of prison. The battle that I didn't want is coming. I can't send Jason to Arkham.

I was already in my costume and was keeping constant tabs with Dick, Tim, and Stephanie. So far no sight of Jason.

**Beep beep beep.**

My communicator started beeping. It was Alfred.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir. But I have some rather disturbing news about Miss Phoebe and Master Damien."

"What? Are they alright?"

"Well..."

"Please spit it out Alfred I'm kinda busy."

"It appears that with the help of Damien, Miss Phoebe took the Spoiler costume and the two left after Jason."

"They did what!" I forgot I had an open line to Dick, Tim, and Stephanie.

"Aww she does love him." said Stephanie.

"Stephanie!" Dick and Tim shouted.

"Will you three stop yelling in my ear! Alright Alfred, any clues to which way they went?"

"Well, it appears Master Damien forgot to remove the tracker on the bike and it also seems that there is a tracker on Master Jason's bike." I opened the navigator and saw both Jason's bike and Phoebe's bike.

"Damien may be mature for his age but he still isn't always the brightest." I said. "Alright, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl check your trackers and follow them. I'm a little behind you but I'll catch up."

"Yes sir." they all said in unison.

**Phoebe POV.**

We finally got to a massive warehouse. Damien found Jason's bike in a bush. Which is also where we put ours.

"Are you sure you want to go in there? Your not trained." said Damien. I dove down and swung my leg, knocking his feet out from under him.

"More then you think kid." I told him while helping him back up.

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion came from the third floor. We saw three guys flying out the window. I gulped.

"Alright lets move."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I lied, this is my favorite chapter I have written so far! I really hope you like it :D please review.**

Chapter 12

I was not ready to go into this warehouse. I do know how to fight, but Damien has a point. I'm not trained. So I actually followed him around back. We both climbed to the second floor and went in a window there. It was dark now, around six or so. We went up to the third floor where the explosion was and no one was there. We did run into some trouble at the fourth floor. Five of the Jokers people.

"Hey!" they ran at us. I grabbed one by the arms and pushed him out the window. Damien jumped on one and knocked him out. I knocked down another one and and Damien took out the last two.

"Nice job." I told him.

"Not bad yourself." he said and we went to the fifth floor

"My my, what do we have here?" we jumped when we heard a voice. I'm guessing it was the Joker.

"The Spoiler and Robin. But wait, your a little tiny to be Robin aren't you?"

"I'm not tiny!" growled Damien.

"No matter. I have a game for you two. Who can take out the most men in ten minutes before I blow this building sky high." a light turned on and what looked to be about twenty men were in there. Where is Jason?

"Alright." I sighed. Damien and I took off toward the men. I pulled out a whip and Damien started throwing ninja stars. I took down seven and Damien took down eight.

THREE MINUTES LEFT!

One of the Jokers clowns grabbed me by the neck and pulled me down. He sat on my chest and started to strangle me. I coughed and wheezed to try and get a breath. Finally Damien jumped on the guys back and he let me do. But as soon as I tried to get up another guy hit me over the head and all went black.

**30 minutes later.**

"Wake up" my eyes finally shot open and there stood Jason. I was still in a lot of pain in my head.

"Jason." I mumbled.

"I already told you I'm not worth it." he sounded angry.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I destroyed the bomb and The Joker got away." he then pulled a syringe out of his coat. I whimpered when I saw it. "Shhh, it's just going to put you back to sleep."

"Please." I cried.

"I can't let you get hurt again. This is my fight." he took my right arm and injected me. I soon started to feel groggy. The last thing I remember before falling back asleep, was a light kiss on my forehead.

**Two Hours Later.**

"Jason!" I woke up screaming and crying.

"Shhhhh, it's ok. It's ok." strong arms were wrapped around me tightly. I saw it was Dick, still in his Nighwing costume. We were in the Batcave. I finally relaxed and he let me go.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He wasn't there we we got there. But the tracker is still on his bike."

"Yes, and we're going after him, and your staying here. Even if I have to sedate you." Bruce turned from his computer. I was to afraid to make eye contact.

"Lay off of her father. Yes she was reckless, but she wasn't that bad." I noticed Damien was laying on the other couch.

"Your not in any less trouble mister." Bruce growled. Damian didn't even twitch. The most fearless eleven year old I have ever met.

"I'm sorry ok. I am sorry. I let my emotions get in the way, but please, please let me help you find him. Please." this time I was looking straight at Bruce.

"No, you have not been trained."

"She knows how to fight Bruce. I think she can do this if someone is with her." said Nightwing.

"No." he said sternly.

"But I love him! And I know you care about him to. Please." Silence fell over all of the cave. You could cut the tension with a knife. Finally Bruce spoke up.

"Fine, but don't you dare go alone. And, don't take Damian anywhere with you." Damian whined at that last comment.

"Deal. But just so you know, the kids really good."

"Thank you." Damian said proudly. Soon Stephanie came down with Tim.

"Glad to see your awake. How was my costume?" she asked.

"Fine, and I'm really sorry I took it."

"No harm no foul. You did it for a good reason, I'm a huge sucker for a romance." she said.

"A very big sucker." said Tim. Stephanie hit him over the head. They were both still in their costumes, just without the mask.

"Alright you two, save the romance for later. Jasons on the move again. If your coming with us Phoebe, put the mask on and move." said Bruce. I put my mask on and hopped on the bike. Bruce got in the bat-mobile and Dick, Tim, and Stephanie got on their bikes and rode off. Jason had moved to another warehouse on the north side. We got there and another explosion went off.

"Alright, I'll take the front, Nightwing take the back, Robin take the left side, Batgirl and Spoiler take the right. Keep communicators on no matter what. Lets move." another explosion went off as soon as he said that. We split up and I followed Stephanie. This warehouse was only three stories. Stephanie and I shot our lines to the roof and swung into one of the windows. Another explosion went off on that floor and sent debris flying. Stephanie ducked down until it was clear. Then we started off.

"Batgirl, Spoiler, what happened?" Bruce called over the intercom.

"Just another explosion. We're fine." next thing we heard was gun shots. Please be ok Jason. We ran into a main room and Jason was hunched over and the Joker was a few feet away laughing.

"Ooohhhhh look, the girls have come to play." laughed the Joker. Jason looked over.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." he coughed.

"I'm sorry, but your not my boss." I told him sternly.

"Ouch, Hoodie just got told." laughed the Joker. He swung a crow bar and hit Jason again. He needed to take off his mask.

"I'll get the Red Hood, you get the Joker." I whispered to Stephanie.

"Deal."

"Now now girls. It's not nice to whisper." laughed the Joker.

"It's also not nice to beat children." coughed Jason. He pulled out a hidden gun and pointed it at the Joker. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this." he wheezed.

"Ouch, that is cold. I thought the bird boys were supposed to be nicer." said the Joker.

"I'm not Robin any more." he stood up, took the crowbar, and knocked the Joker down with it. "I'm the Red Hood."

"Hood, don't." said Stephanie calmly.

"Shut up!" he growled. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"No!" we all turned to see Batman, Nightwing, and Robin run in.

"Ohhh look, the whole Bat crew is here." laughed the Joker. Jason hit him again with the crow bar.

"If you do this, your going to regret it." said Nightwing.

"No I won't. He almost took my life and apparently none of you care." he growled.

"We do care. When I thought you were dead it broke my heart. Just please, if you kill him you are no better." said Bruce. Jason sighed.

"Then I'm sorry you have to see this." he said, bringing the gun to the Joker's head and taking it off safety.

"No!" I shouted. "Please don't kill him. I know your not a killer. I didn't fall in love with a killer, I fell in love with you."

"Awww, ain't that sweet." giggled the Joker. Jason hit him again. Soon I noticed something was wrong with him. His chest was moving up and down violently. He was having trouble breathing.

"Please, I love you. I can't lose you." I cried. Jason paused for a moment and hit the Joker so hard with the crowbar it knocked him out and Jason collapsed. I ran to him, held him in my arms, and pulled his mask off. He started breathing a little calmer. I pulled off my mask and revealed the tears falling down my face. Jason lifted a hand to my cheek and whipped my tears away.

"Stop crying stupid. I'm not worth it." he coughed.

"Yes you are." I cried. I leaned in and kissed his lips. "I love you." I whispered. He leaned up and kissed me this time.

"I love you too."


End file.
